


A tiger can never change their stripes

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very true.
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084100
Kudos: 1





	A tiger can never change their stripes

Our tale begins in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house, a week has passed since Dolores decided to put her revenge to bed to save their relationship and Rita has just come home in a foul mood.

Dolores asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Rita scowled. "I thought that you had changed, but clearly I was wrong."

Dolores insisted, "Tell me what you're talking about please."

Rita told her, "I know all about your little 'scheme' to try and take down Harry Potter and Hermione Granger once and for all."

Dolores muttered, "I'm sorry, I know I agreed I'd put it behind me, but---"

Rita interrupted, "But nothing. I thought that you had finally changed, but I guess a tiger can never change their stripes."

She turned towards their bedroom and hissed. "You can sleep on the sofa."


End file.
